


Flexing

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Jonghyun can barely get through his workouts once Jinki starts going to the gym with him.





	Flexing

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff

Jonghyun tried to focus as he gripped the bar above his head pulling himself up to start his second set.   As much as he concentrated on his breathing and counting his eyes kept traveling back to the other side of the room where Jinki was.  His friend had started joining him at the gym more recently and at first it seemed like a good idea, but the longer it went on, the more of a distraction it became.  

The first couple weeks they stayed close, doing squats together, or using the free weights, both doing arms the same day, or legs. But the more time he spent with Jinki there, the more aware he became of the others body and the affect it could have on him, having to force himself to look away from the strain of his muscles or the way his jaw clenched, hearing the air pulling in and out of his nose, watching his chest rise and fall.  

So he gradually made his way farther across the weight room, trying not to seem like he was trying to get away, even though he really was.  

Jonghyun finished his second set and let himself down.  Relaxing for only a moment, gently wiping his brow with the back of his hand.  He stared at Jinki over by the free weights, bent over the bench working his triceps, fluidly pulling the bar in an upward motion, his ass and thighs outlined perfectly by the thin material of his gym shorts.  He would look up, checking his form every so often in the mirror.  It was late in the evening and they were the only ones there, any sounds in the room echoing clearly, so when Jinki let out a soft grunt, it was easily heard from where he was standing,  Oh god.  Jonghyun could see the strain in his face as he concentrated, pushing through, he grunted again, and let out a heavy exhale as he finished.  Face relaxing as the righted himself, mouth parted, tongue dragging across his lower lip.

Shit. Jonghyun groaned under his breath before pulling himself back up going at his third set aggressively trying to will the stiffness growing in his pants away.  

He couldn’t help glancing every so often as Jinki did the other arm.  Then sat down on the bench to do bicep curls.  Jonghyun tried not focus on the bulge of muscles flexing as he brought the weight up, dammit, he cursed himself.  
Jinki paid him no mind.  Thank goodness.  It was embarrassing enough he couldn’t focus on his own workout, let alone make Jinki feel awkward by staring at him creepily from across the room.  

They finished arms around the same time and decided to get in a little cardio on the tread mills before heading out.  They picked machines side by side, Jonghyun caught Jinki taking a long drink from his water bottle before they got started.  Sweat dripping down his neck, Adams apple bobbing up and down as the water went down his throat.  

Seriously...he started the machine and quickly worked it into a run.  Focusing ahead of him.

Jinki looked over at the younger and the rapid speed he was going.  “It’s not a race...” he panted as he worked into a slow jog.

“Huh?”  Jonghyun pretended not to hear him.  

Jinki jogged at a steady pace while Jonghyun pushed through trying to tire himself out.

 

 

They got back to Jonghyun’s apartment, since it was closest to the gym they went to, tossing their gym bags and shoes off by the door.

“You want the first shower?”  Jinki asked.  

“No, you go ahead, I’m going to grab a snack or something.”  Jonghyun padded off to the kitchen while Jinki made his way to the bathroom.  

Geeeeez.  Jonghyun grabbed a banana peeling it as he walked to his bedroom. The bathroom door left slightly ajar he peeked in as he passed...seeing Jinki take off his shirt tossing it in the direction of the hamper.  I can’t take much more of this.  Irritated that even after pushing himself so hard he was still all worked up.

He finished the fruit and undressed down to his underwear, leaving his dirty clothes in a pile by the foot of his bed.  He hadn’t heard the shower start up yet and made his way back down the hall curious.  He saw Jinki standing in front of the mirror in his boxer briefs.  Flexing his arms.  Jinki was painfully modest, but you could tell he was pleased with the results he was getting at the gym.  
I need to calm down.  Jonghyun thought was he watched Jinki twist and move in the mirror.  He stopped, looking satisfied before he bent over to get a fresh towel from under the bathroom sink.  Jonghyun huffed in frustration and walked in, this had to stop.“You’re such a tease,” he blurted out.

“Huh?” Jinki looked at him in the mirror a little surprised.  

“Hyung...I don’t know if I can keep going to the gym with you.”  Jonghyun looked regretful as he saw Jinki’s face frown a bit.  “I can’t focus when you are there.” He explained.

“Why?  How’s it so different from when I’m not?”  Jinki was confused.  

“I can’t help...watching you.”  Jonghyun felt himself blushed and looked away from Jinki in mirror.  

Jinki’s eyebrows raised.  “W...why?”  

“You’re too sexy.” Jonghyun said to the floor basically, afraid to look up.  “I’ve always known that, but being with you at the gym, it was like a smack in the face.  I can’t get you out of my head, and when I’m there with you it’s just too much distraction.”    
He hadn’t really planned to confess these growing feelings that had manifested over the last few weeks but here he was.  And Jinki’s reaction was better than he would have expected.  He didn’t seem upset, or creeped out, just concerned as he looked back at him in the mirror.  

“I’m sorry, I never meant to make you uncomfortable.” 

“No no no, don’t apologize.  I just...wish I had better self control.” 

Jinki looked curious now.  “How so?”

“Watching you there, seeing you’re muscles work, body flex.  Your eyes intense, concentrating, brows slightly furrowed.  It’s so tempting.” His voice got lower and Jinki felt his body respond to the breathy sound of Jonghyun’s voice.  He swallowed hard. 

Jonghyun continued, “the way your shirt clings to you, outlining your body, the soft grunting you do when you get to the end of your sets.”  

Jinki was flattered at how much attention the other had paid to him, and couldn’t help but be intrigued.  There was a pause, Jonghyun had no idea what he was doing here, he was about to leave when Jinki spoke.  “And what exactly am I tempting you to do?”  he quipped, a daring hint in the words.  

Jonghyun looked up in shock, he took the chance, accepting what he thought was an invitation of sorts, closing the gap between them.  He pressed his chest to Jinki’s back, placing his hands on the others hips.  “When I see you like that, I can’t help but wonder what you’re body would feel like against mine, what those muscles would look like, flexing, holding onto my body.” 

Jinki’s breath hitched at the thought and saw Jonghyun bury his face into the back his neck out of shyness, but he never let go of his sides.  He started to run his hands along his abs, fingers tracing along the defined muscle.  

“Mmmm.”  Jinki sighed.

Jonghyun peeked up to see Jinki’s eyes flutter closed, relaxing a little under his touch.  He kissed along Jinki’s shoulders, tasting the saltiness of his skin, feeling up Jinki’s torso, along his ribs, his broad chest, letting his fingers lightly pinch one of his nipples. Jinki took in a long breath.  “Jjong...”  he murmured.  

“I can barely get through my workout sometimes because of this.”  He ground his erection into Jinki’s backside and watched his mouth part slightly in the mirror.  

He opened his eyes to meet Jonghyun’s and smiled a little, “It’s not my fault you’re a pervert.” 

The man behind him grinned back, “pervert?  hmm, maybe, but I think you like it.” 

Jinki nodded slowly and he turned around to face Jonghyun leaning against the bathroom sink. He bent his head slightly to meet the shorter man’s height and kissed him, tongue gliding lazily along his bottom lip, fingers threading though Jonghyun’s dampened hair.  

Goosebumps broke out on Jonghyun’s shoulders and he pulled himself even closer pressing their bodies together.  Jinki let out a soft moan into the kiss as he felt Jonghyun’s hardness press against his own.  Jonghyun pulled down his underwear before doing the same to Jinki’s clumsily kicking them off to the side immediately grabbing both of their stiff members rubbing them together.

“Shit...Jjong,”  Jinki broke the kiss and leaned his head back, holding himself against the counter top, hips bucking upward slightly.   Jonghyun visibly shivered, and nuzzled his face into Jinki’s neck panting softly.  

“Here...” Jinki pulled him towards the shower.  Jonghyun stayed pressed against him, massaging Jinki’s hips and leaving kisses all over his clavical as he turned on the faucet letting the water get warm.  Jinki chuckled,  “I should ‘distract’ you more often.”  He turned on the shower head and grabbed Jonghyun’s ass pulling him into the shower, pinning himself between the cool shower wall and Jonghyun’s warm body.  He hissed at the cold contact on his back.  

Jonghyun licked his lips obscenely as he sank to his knees. 

“Mmmm, Jjong.”  He brushes the others wet fringe out his eyes so he could see his face clearly.  “God you’re sexy like that.” He whispered as Jonghyun made eye contact with him.  Lips stretching around his hardness. Jinki stroked his hair and face gently keeping the water out of his eyes.  Jonghyun flattened his tongue taking him deeper, humming as he went down further.  “That feels good.”  Jinki purred, fingers tightening in Jonghyun’s hair.  He rocked his hips gently, feeling Jonghyun suck him even harder in response.  He looked down to see Jonghyun touching himself.  “Shit.”  Jinki pulled up gently on Jonghyun’s hair getting him to his feet.  “You’re too good at that.”  He kissed him roughly, hands holding either side of his face.  

“Turn around.”  Jonghyun faced the shower wall, leaning on his forearms.  Jinki nudged Jonghyun’s feet apart, spreading his legs wider.  Jonghyun reached into the basket hanging from the shower head, handing him a small bottle.  Jinki took it, “you keep this in here?”  Jonghyun shrugged, a little embarrassed.  

Jinki stretched him open gently, nibbling at his neck leaving light marks on the skin, grinding his own erection into Jonghyun’s side, desperate for any friction.  

Jonghyun rested his head on his arm, “More...” he whimpered.  

Jinki guessed that was the sign he was ready, so he removed his fingers and slicked up his cock, slowly pushing it in sighing heavily, leaning his upper body against Jonghyun’s back for a moment.  He worked slowly into a steady pace.  

Jonghyun arched his body up wrapping an arm around the back of Jinki’s neck, holding onto his shoulder.  “Oh god Jinki,” he cried at the new angle, “right there.”  Jinki grunted in response thrusting up harder.  The motion was causing Jonghyun to balance on his tiptoes, Jinki felt him struggle wrapping his arm around Jonghyun’s chest, steadying him.  

“Fuck Jjong,” he moaned.

“Jinki...oh..” Jonghyun grabbed his cock and started to pump himself roughly.  Jinki grabbed his wrist pulling it away, replacing it with his own hand keeping the same pace he was fucking into Jonghyun.  He trembled at the touch.  “I’m...I..." he stuttered

“That’s right.”  Jinki panted, “come for me.”

The comment sent Jonghyun over, his grip on Jinki’s shoulder tightening as he let out a long moan his body tense in the others arms.  “Ohhh, Jinki..." he cried out.

Jinki wasn’t far behind, feeling Jonghyun’s walls pulse around him, “shit...shit..” his hips lost rhythm.   His head fell forward and he bit into Jonghyun’s skin to stifle the moan as he came with a few more forceful thrusts.  

He pulled out, steadying Jonghyun on his feet, leaning them against the wall as they came down from their high, running his hands along the others arms. Water cascading down their bodies.

“Let’s wash up before the hot water runs out completely,” he breathed into Jonghyun’s ear.  He grabbed the shampoo and lathered up Jonghyun’s hair massaging his scalp.  Jonghyun hummed in satisfaction and let Jinki wash his hair, then the rest of his body, smiling the whole time.

“Yeah, I should definitely distract you like that more often.”  Jinki chuckled as he gently ran soapy hands down Jonghyun’s sculpted chest.  


End file.
